Basketballs and Cheerleaders
by AngelzDigiGirl
Summary: A new fan fic. I'll be updating in a day or two, so by the end of this week, there'll be 3-7 more chapters coming up...plz review! i'm a first time writer! Takari. Nice one, i promise.
1. Default Chapter

This is a Takari fan fic and this is my first time to write one. Plz review since it's really important to me, if u can, that is. Anyway, I really hope u like it!!!  
  
AngelzDigiGirl  
  
It had been a few years after the digidesined had defeated malmyotismon and things were getting great. Tai is in high school along with sora, matt and izzy. In these years matt and soar had broke up but are still friends.tk had moved to Tokyo for a few years now. Joe is becoming a digi- docter. Mimi is still in America and she's in a fashion high school. Cody had grown a lot and he is now the same height as Davis. Yolie and ken went to a different high school far from the ones the other digidestined were. After three years of liking Kari, Davis finally had the courage to ask her out two weeks ago. Kari didn't date anyone she didn't know and she was popular as the prettiest girl in the whole school with her light brown hair and ruby eyes. Two weeks had past after Davis asked her out and she really didn't like it.  
  
"Sorry, Davis. Let's split." 15 year-old Kari Kimiya told her same aged two-week boyfriend Davis.  
  
"w-what did u say?"  
  
"I said, let's split" Kari said, while leaving a tear.  
  
these two weeks were wonderful, but she seemed that something was not right. she couldn't put her finger onto it and she always felt uncomfortable when they had a kiss. even a small peck on the cheek didn't' seem right.  
  
Davis finally opened his mouth "what's he matter Kari? is it me? what did I do?"  
  
Kari hung her head down, stood up and looked Davis in the eye "it's not your fault. it's mine." then she walked away.  
  
as she was walking, Davis yelled "hey, Kari? can we still be friends?"  
  
Kari turned back and nodded her head. "yes..thanks Davis..."  
  
Davis smiled weakly back at her, and said "don't worry Kari. maybe we weren't meant to be. See you at school..  
  
"Kari could only smile and she walk back to her apartment.  
  
Kari's Pov *what had gone wrong? I mean I was happy, right?*I walked into the apartment and saw Tai eating an apple with Agumon.  
  
"hey what's up" Tai asked.  
  
"I broke up with Davis." Tai choked on his apple, grinning "really? hey, that's great sis!" but he stopped and said sincerely seeing my eye was red from a few tears.  
  
"hey, what's up, Kari? come on..it's only Davis..."  
  
RRING the telephone rang. "I'll get it!" I said. "hello? kimaya residese. kari speaking."  
  
"Hey Kari? guess who?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know."  
  
"I have cute gold hair and cute ocean blue eyes that's your best friend. that'll give u a clue.'  
  
"TK!!" I screamed.. I can't believe I can hear his voice at this time of the hour!  
  
"Hey..not so loud! I have sensitive hearing, u know!" tk said.  
  
From what I was hearing, I assumed he was grinning.  
  
"I know. but how come your hearing isn't cute?"  
  
Just then..DING DONG!  
  
"Wait, I'm gonna get the door.." I told him. I carried the portable phone to the door.  
  
"Tai is too lazy to even stand up. if he ever stand up, that'll b the end of the world!" I told tk.  
  
I opened the door. there, standing, was tk! "TK!" I yelled. hugging my best friend. I noticed he had grown a few inches taller, and now he's taller than me.  
  
"Hey...I think u have forgotten about my sensitive hearing?" we both laughed and i hugged him again.  
  
"Ahem," Tai was standing in the hallway. obvisly, he heard me yell TK's name.  
  
Tk and me both parted and blushed. "So, TK, when did u came back?"  
  
"Just now"  
  
"Does any one else know?"  
  
"No"  
  
I piped in and asked sweetly " So TK, what brings you here?"  
  
TK imitated my voice and said "So, Kari, how about let me sit for a while?"  
  
Tai laughed and said "come on in"  
  
I gave tk a death stare and said "Once your foot touches my apartment I'm gonna kill u!"  
  
TK grinned and said " Ok, i won't get my foot on your apartment." Then he flung himself on me for a piggy ride.  
  
"Hey" I laughed, trying to not fall down" You're heavy!"  
  
"Ok." He jumped off and walked to the living room.  
  
I pretended to be mad and said "hey! You touched my apartment!"  
  
TK went to me looked at me in the eye, grinns - man, his eyes r sure blue..snap out o it Kari! - and said "I'm just touching Tai's apartment!"  
  
We both laughed. I'm so glad the old days r back.  
  
"Hey, TK?"  
  
"Yeah?" he said, turning to face me.  
  
I looked at him, smiling. "I'm so glad you're back!"  
  
He looked at me and said "Me too Kari."  
  
Then we both walked to the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a bit rusty, but i hope i can sharpen my skills later....look! the review button. hmm..such a big waste to not press it huh? 


	2. Just a day with Light

Me (Jamie): Wow. Finished this chapter!!! Yay! So. It took me a few hours including last night to write, so don't I deserve a review?  
  
Davis: Jamie doesn't deserve a reward for letting Kari break up with me!  
  
Me: Serves u right bastard..  
  
Davis: She even say a bad word.  
  
Me: Hmmp. I'm going to erase the part where u even had a date with Kari!  
  
Davis: Fine.  
  
Me: I don't own any digimon, and if I did, Kari-  
  
Davis: Kari and I will get married.  
  
Me: NO. Of course not! *continues* Kari and TK will get married and have kids and I'll be in the series and I'll kick Malomyotismon's butt for coming alive.  
  
Back to story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai's Pov  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"W-what? Who's ringing at this time of the hour?" I asked.  
  
"You ask me, who do I ask.*yawn*" Agumon sleepily told me.  
  
"Hi TK. You're early." I heard Kari greeting someone.  
  
I yelled " Kari, who is it?"  
  
"It's TK!" Kari shouted back.  
  
"Time to greet the guests.sleepyhead.." I said to Agumon.  
  
Agumon said "Hey! Takes one to know one!"  
  
"Well. That's right. You're one too."  
  
"You are."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too.Opps. I blew it."  
  
Agumon giggled and said, "You sure did!"  
  
We both laughed for a minute more and then we forced our legs to walk out.  
  
"Hi TK." Agumon and I said.  
  
I asked "What'cha doing at such an early hour?" " Nothing much. I was planning to go to the park with Kari. You wanna come?"  
  
"Nah. Enjoy your date together!"  
  
They both blushed. Duh.  
  
"HEY!" Kari and TK said together. They blushed more.  
  
"Aww.come on! Only couples say things at the same time!"  
  
They both blushed even more than ever and I could TK's face so red that it looked like a tomato! Kari then took a pillow and threw it at me.  
  
"Hey! What's the big deal?" I whined.  
  
All I got was a slam from the door and "Let's go TK."  
  
I laughed out loud. So funny from what Kari does these days. It's weird that she can be so happy with someone and so sad with another. I wonder if Kari realized its TK she likes. I already approved of TK since he is better than other guys. To tell the truth, I wouldn't like Davis as my brother-in- law. He's.uh just like me!  
  
"Uh..Earth to Tai? I wanna eat, man!" Agumon said.  
  
"Right, right." I walked towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.  
  
"Let's see. There's still some of my mom's special apple pie!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh.no. Please not that!" Agumon groaned.  
  
I laughed.  
  
End of Tai's Pov  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK's Pov  
  
"So where do you wanna go?" I asked. I can't believe I'm hanging out with Kari again! It's so nice to be with her. Again.  
  
"I don't know. Where do you want to go to?"  
  
"Hey, I'm asking and you give me the answers!"  
  
"Fine." She smiled at me mischievously. "Ask."  
  
"Hmm.did you date anyone while I wasn't here?"  
  
I hope not. But how come I care? She's only my best friend, that's all. I stared at her. She looks like she grown taller and she looks so beautiful.her ruby eyes.her short light brown hair.her lovely complex.is so cute!-Snap out of it, TK! She's only your best friend!  
  
Kari blushed lightly "Yes, two weeks ago David asked me out, but before you came, I broke up with him."  
  
I whistled. "You went out with Davis?! He must be really happy!"  
  
"He was, but now I just broke up with him and it feels.well strange."  
  
"So is it only Davis you went out?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So.ask."  
  
"Huh.oh yeah. Hmm.let's see.answer the same question you just asked me."  
  
I didn't want to answer. I went on dates with so many girls I can't remember!  
  
"Let's put it this way, Kari," I looked at my best friend and smiled. " None of them lasted more than two days."  
  
I saw Kari's eyes had lost some shine in them, but after I blinked my eye, it was the same as always.  
  
"Well. Ok."  
  
We walked to the park.  
  
I remembered it right away, "Hey Kari. Isn't this the place we first met?"  
  
Kari smiled sweetly. "Of course it is. Do you still remember?" I grinned. "How can I forget?"  
  
End of TK's Pov  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Tai! Come on! I wanna go to the park!" said five-year-old Kari.  
  
"All right, alright.but I'm not playing on the swings!" said Tai.  
  
They walked out of their apartment and went onto the road. Kari was happily holding Tai's hand as they crossed the busy streets. Finally, a turn on the corner near the road was the park. As they walked the final twenty steps, they heard two kid's voices.  
  
"Come on Matt! Push harder!"  
  
"Alright, TK, don't get a cow!"  
  
Tai and Kari saw Tai's best friend Matt and also a kid on the swings that Tai and Kari don't know.  
  
"Hey Matt! Babysitting.aww."Tai grinned.  
  
Matt yelled, "Shut it, will ya. Oh hi Kari."  
  
Kari smiled "Hi Matt!" and looked at the kid with light blonde hair with dreamy ocean blue eyes. "Hi. I'm Kari. Who are you?"  
  
"Yeah, who are you? You must be very happy to have a babysitter like Matt" Tai snicker.  
  
The kid said. "Hi. I'm TK. I'm Matt's brother. Hi Kari. By the way, the big kid with goggles? You look funny. Are you sick so you need to wear the goggles on your head?"  
  
Matt grinned and Kari giggled while Tai blushed.  
  
Tai finally stopped blushing and asked "Hey Matt, TK's your brother?"  
  
Kari sopped giggling and looked at Matt. "They do look the same."  
  
Matt sighed and said. "Well, he's my younger brother. I guess I haven't told you that my parents were divorced a few years ago and you know. We split up. TK's with my mom and I'm with dad. Me and TK don't see much but we get to spend time with each other once a month."  
  
"Oh."Tai and Kari said. They both felt sorry for Matt and felt uncomfortable.  
  
TK, who was watching, said, " Oh, it's alright. Come on Kari! Wanna play on the swings? It's my favorite!"  
  
Kari brightened up and said "Hey! It's my favorite one too!"  
  
Tai and Matt watched their younger siblings playing with each other, laughing at how fast Kari recovered from the shock.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
TK's Pov. Again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"By the way. You took turns on the swing more than I did!" I whined.  
  
Kari laughed. "No, I didn't.you were the one that told me to get on and you said you like watching other play more than you play yourself!"  
  
I pretended to be confused "I did?"  
  
Kari saw through me and said, "Of course you did Mister! And don't you dare to pretend you didn't!"  
  
I grinned and said :Okok.whatever you say Kari, whatever you say."  
  
We went to play on the swings just like old time.  
  
I suddenly remembered something. "Hey Kari, what day is today?"  
  
"Sunday, why?"  
  
"Oh man! I have to go to school tomorrow!"  
  
"Back to our school?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what's so bad about that?"  
  
"I need to do homework. Lots and LOTS of homework." I added. "Without anyone's help!" I gave her a puppy-dog look.  
  
Kari knew what I want "Fine. I'll let you copy as long as you don't give me that look again. You know I always do what you say when you give me that look."  
  
I dropped that look and grinned. "Really? Now that'll be fun."  
  
Kari pretended to be mad and said "Now don't you dare."  
  
I covered her mouth and took her hand. "Come on. Tai will kill me if I starve you!"  
  
Kari smiled and said "Sure. Where to eat?"  
  
We walked along the road.  
  
"I don't know. How about the first restaurant we come across?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
To now, I realized I haven't let go of Kari's hand. I know I shouldn't, but I don't want to. Then a shock came though me. *TK. You're in love with Kari*. I realized my grip from shock and Kari looked at me.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" She looked kind of sad that I didn't hold her hand anymore. I glanced at a restaurant very near us and I said  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, I was just going to open the door for you." Whew. Saved.  
  
Kari smiled and said. "Why, thank you."  
  
I smiled "Welcome."  
  
We ate at that restaurant. It was pretty good.  
  
"So Kari, does that tuna fish you're having taste good?" I asked, staring at her tuna fish with some cheese. It smelled good, but I don't know the taste.  
  
"Of course it's good. Want to try?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She cut some of the fish and used a spoon to hold it.  
  
"Open your mouth, Takashi." " Whatever you say, Teacher Kimiya." I joked.  
  
She stuffed my mouth with tuna. It did taste good.  
  
"So you wanna have a taste of this steak?" I asked her.  
  
She thought for a while. "Okay, but not too much. I'm on a diet."  
  
I was surprised. Kari had a good thin body fit for exercise. "You're on a diet? Man, if who needs diet, it's Fattymon!"  
  
We both laughed. I eventually gave her a piece and she ate it.  
  
"By the way," I said, "Why are you on a diet"?  
  
She smiled and said, "I'm trying to be a Cheerleader."  
  
"Wow." I smiled. "You should be my cheerleader while I'm playing basketball."  
  
She grinned. "In your dreams Takashi!"  
  
I paid for the bill and by that time, it was already four o'clock.  
  
And for no reason at all. It began to snow. Heavily. I know it's January and snowing isn't uncommon, but does it have to snow when I'm enjoying myself?  
  
I heard Kari sigh. "Looks like I got to go home."  
  
"Sure. I'll walk ya."  
  
Her apartment wasn't so far and it barely took us five minutes. I accompany her to the flat when Tai came out of the flat to open the door.  
  
"Hey TK. I was just going out to look for you. Guess I don't need to now." He said  
  
I grinned. "I'm just afraid you're gonna beat me up when you see us in the streets and Kari not coming home!"  
  
He smiled and said "Yeah, buddy. Want to come in? It's cold."  
  
I grinned widely and said, "Thought you never ask!"  
  
Kari and me went in while Tai was going to lock the door.  
  
I saw Kari's mom watching the TV and said "Hi TK. Nice of you to drop by."  
  
I smiled. "Hi. Mrs. Kimiya."  
  
I looked at the TV. Oh. My. God. This is what I heard. "Good mid-afternoon. By a sudden snowstorm the roads are all closed and no bus will be towards anywhere till tomorrow morning. Sorry for any inconvenience."  
  
I ran to the balcony. Only a few minutes and everywhere were covered with 50 cm of snow. Literally.  
  
I heard Tai said "Whoa."  
  
Kari gasped.  
  
Then, Mrs. Kimiya said "TK, how about you stay over in our house? I doubt you can go back home in this kind of weather. Tai has some old clothes that should fit you and you can go to school tomorrow with Kari."  
  
I didn't know what to say. I can only grin. "Thanks, Mrs. Kimiya!"  
  
I called my mom on my cell to say what happened, and she said it was okay.  
  
Yes.  
  
End Of TK's Pov  
  
Did you like it? I hope so. The third and starting chapter will be up in a day or two! PLz ReVIeW!!!!!^v^ 


End file.
